Talk:Halo: Last One Standing
arms race? --76.100.164.44 22:53, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :What? --ED 22:55, 22 December 2007 (UTC) KIA it says 2 marines are killed the first being hit from the warthog and the second was assumed to be killed from the blast but later it looks like he actually survived. you see him run around the warthog without a weapon (the BR flies out of his hand in the explosion) and when the brute chieftan is running towards the door from the arial view you dont see a body near the warthog where he should be if he was killed. he may be the one who fired the rocket since the marine runs inside with no weapon then shoulders the launcher. - Hollywood 05:56, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :You're right, my mistake. --DEMONSPAWNED 15:28, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Confusion... In the Halo 3 intro, the fireball appears during night, but in this movie, it is clearly day. I consider the Intro more Canon, but still, why? Vtar, give me a fuzz Could be the time of day in Pakistan, where the short is said to take place, as opposed to where they found him, in Africa- could have been morning in Pakistan, and approaching dawn in Africa. As far as the marine stating "Two Kilometers, easy," I think it was meant to indicate that the Chief had fallen at LEAST a minimum of 2 kilometers. Probably would have made more sense if he said "Easily", rather than "easy".--K48Kajex 16:49, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, this fireball containing the Forerunner Dreadnaught or something is shown over the country of Pakistan, a country in the middle east. Though in Halo 3, you see the fireball over Kenya, this time at night. So it is possible that it changed from night to day before John-117's spotting in Pakistan and landing in Kenya. I hope I answered your questions. Rawr, Colonel TonyTalk 9/29/2007 Well, there's a big bright flaming fireball in the sky - that's going to light everything up, isnt it? its like light pollution - enough light, and the sky lights up too. And i think that "how far did he fall?" refers to him falling off the Forerunner door in the crater - like a surfboard. so he could have been falling far longer than two kilometers. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 02:18, 30 September 2007 (UTC) No fireball short of the sun would light that much area up. And if they were close enough to be affected that directly by it, they could've just gone over and dealt with Chief themselves, not go on a recovery mission for an advanced targeting device and then send a seperate team over. And I would say that the writers for the shorts didn't have access to the specifcs of how exactly the game starts. One draft of the game probably had it happen in the day. Injured ODST At the end of the last video when Bravo-22 was hit, it was shrapnel from a Banshee fuel-rod cannon. But in LOS, it's clearly a spiker round, and most of the debris from the attack is gone. Are we going with artistic liscence? I thought i saw the medic fill the injured ODST with a white foam. Could that be biofoam? Kap2310 23:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Brutes It's intresting if u look at the brutes in the vid or if u look at the picture of the two brutes on the artical then u will see that they are wearing armour but no body suits tere fur is still showing, also they dont seem to have shields User:Captain-One :It means they are lower ranking ones. Brute Minors and Brute Majors, by the looks of them. --ED 01:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) WETA It was WETA Workshop, not WETA Digital. WETA Digital had nothing to do with the short films, but WETA Workshop made the props and the sweet Warthog. 'Specops306, ''Kora ' 01:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC)